De Casas Encantadas
by Roquel
Summary: Cuando era joven Draco soñaba con convertirse en cazador de Criaturas Mágicas, ahora, gracias al trabajo de su novio, Draco probará de mano propia lo que significa ser un Agente de Preservación y Ocultación.


**Título**: De Casas Encantadas

**Prompt**: #02  
**Ciudad**: Torla, España.  
**Número de palabras**: 9410  
**Rating**: Para todas las edades.  
**Resumen**: Cuando era joven Draco soñaba con convertirse en cazador de Criaturas Mágicas, ahora, gracias al trabajo de su novio, Draco probará de mano propia lo que significa ser un Agente de Preservación y Ocultación.

**Clima/Estación: **Otoño

**Prompt #02** - Me encantaría leer una aventura en uno de los lugares más

**Notas: **He intentado cumplir con la parte de aventura encantada en uno de los lugares más embrujados de Europa. Debo aclarar que no conozco España. No conozco el río Ara y no sé sus dimensiones ni cómo son sus alrededores. He tenido que investigar y por lo que puedo leer es una zona boscosa, sin muchas poblaciones alrededor, pero bueno, allá vamos.

**DE CASAS ENCANTADAS**

OoO

Existen miles de casas encantadas alrededor del mundo. La mayoría de ellas son fraudes sencillos maquinados por muggles en un intento por atraer turistas y fama. Las casas verdaderamente embrujadas son monitoreadas con extrema cautela por el ministerio de magia, son casas que a simple vista parecen abandonadas, solitarias y vacías. En ocasiones son puestas bajo hechizos Fidelius para mantener el anonimato, a veces son puestas bajo vigilancia.

Existen casos especiales como el hogar de los Picavento, que pese a ser una de las mansiones abandonadas más famosas del mundo, resulta imposible ejercer ningún tipo de control sobre ella. La mansión es una fortaleza en sí misma, un lugar abandonado y protegido, que sólo se abrirá cuando su último propietario vuelva para reclamar lo que es suyo. Por desgracia su último propietario se encuentra en coma en el hospital de San Mungo, incapacitado para ceder su control a nadie más.

La mansión de los Picavento se erigió como un pequeño palacio con infinidad de habitaciones, techos altos y las más extravagantes comodidades de la época. Se convirtió en el hogar de una de las familias más antiguas de España. La historia de sus miembros está salpicada de grandeza, locura, sangre y poder.

La familia compró tierras, instauró negocios, abrió rutas comerciales, y en algún momento de su leyenda se interesó por el tráfico de criaturas mágicas. Entre más peligrosas, mayor era la ganancia. Su nombre se extendió por toda la Europa medieval, lo que obligo a la familia a levantar barreras y reforzar hechizos de protección, resultando así en un terreno inexpugnable y tan secreto que nadie nunca pudo acceder a él.

Los Picavento acumularon riquezas a manos llenas, extendieron su dominio más allá de su hogar y su descendencia se propagó por todo el mundo. Fueron ellos quienes despilfarraron toda su herencia y con el tiempo abandonaron la propiedad para convertirla en un terreno invisible y olvidado.

La propiedad se extiende a lo largo y ancho del río de Ara. Aún posee viejas protecciones que impiden que nadie entre en ella. Cuentan las leyendas que en su interior habitan criaturas tenebrosas, olvidadas por los Picavento originales y cuyo único propósito es proteger los secretos de sus dueños; otros dicen que en ella moran los fantasmas de la familia original, atados a la mansión, medio locos y ajenos a la realidad. Es una casa que, pese a ser invisible a ojos extraños, su leyenda es conocida por todos los niños magos del mundo.

Y hay gran expectación por presenciar el momento cuando el último Picavento abandone el mundo y la propiedad pierda su invisibilidad.

YYY

En la mansión Malfoy, la riqueza destella en cada salón. Entre sus paredes habitan colecciones de valor incalculable, piezas de la más fina cerámica y un sinfín de artículos invaluables; pero la verdadera joya de la casa es la inmensa biblioteca que cuenta con su propia ala. En ella hay toda clase de libros, desde encantamientos hasta transformaciones, pasando por toda una lista interminable de títulos en español, inglés, latín, francés... Hay libros grandes, pequeños, inútiles. Libros peligrosos, divertidos y malditos. Cualquier libro que busques es seguro que lo encontrarás, sin importar lo prohibido y oscuro que sea.

Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy aman los libros; los aman tanto como se aman entre ellos, e inculcan en su hijo ese amor. Cuando es pequeño, Draco se limita a mirar las ilustraciones de los libros que sus padres hojean, cuando comienza a leer, se obsesiona con los libros más brillantes y llamativos. Su padre le enseña con paciencia y afecto la clase de lectura que él considera útil: Encantamientos, pociones, hechizos. Su madre lo instruye con libros que considera apropiados: Historias de honor y orgullo.

Pero cuando Draco tiene once años, descubre que su gusto en libros difiere ligeramente del de sus padres. Lo descubre casi por casualidad: Escucha a unos Ravenclaw hablar en la biblioteca sobre un famoso novelista squib.

"_Escribe sobre fantasmas, demonios y seres espectrales"_ les escucha hablar con voz susurrante y exaltada "_pero no como lo hace la mayoría. No escribe listas, ni categorías, ni esos libros aburridos que son guías para tratar con los no muertos. Escribe cuentos de terror con todo el trasfondo mágico que te puedas imaginar. Puedes leer sobre magia, de la más oscura y terrible, sin que nadie meta la nariz… porque lo mejor del asunto es que el ministerio no prohíbe sus libros."_

Draco lo medita un rato pero al final decide enviar su lechuza a conseguir algún título del autor. Tras una búsqueda intensa e infructuosa—_tal vez el ministerio no prohíba sus libros, pero es casi seguro que no tienen difusión dentro de su mundo—_recibe finalmente un tabique de más de ochocientas páginas.

Cuando comienza a leer, entiende porque el ministerio no lo prohíbe. El tipo no escribe sobre magia, escribe sobre como la magia fuera de control afecta la vida de los muggles. Escribe a detalle la clase de seres que los magos suelen evitar y exorcizar, pero los escribe para la gente no mágica, gente que no entiende la naturaleza del ser. En pocas palabras es un squib que escribe sobre magia para la gente no mágica. Y los muggles ni siquiera lo sospechan.

Conforme lee, a Draco le resulta lógico que los protagonistas sean muggles—un mago nunca perdería la compostura de esa forma—, y le maravilla la historia—un relato sobre un boggart malvado que se alimenta del miedo y la carne de sus víctimas.

Al investigar un poco, se entera que el famoso autor basa todas sus historias en seres reales, seres que su abuelo conoció durante su época de cazador y que contribuyo a eliminar… Al enterarse, Draco fantasea con la loca e ingenua idea de ser él quien enfrente a esos seres. Se imagina teniendo combates contra ellos, lanzando hechizos para desvanecerlos del mundo. A la edad de once años, Draco es aún un niño y sueña; los cuentos de terror, las novelas con seres mágicos que infestan las pesadillas de los muggles, dan alas y forma a sus sueños.

Con el tiempo, la realidad se impondrá a la ficción y la guerra contra Voldemort obligará a Draco a poner los pies sobre la tierra. Comprenderá que su futuro es convertirse en el cabeza de familia para limpiar su apellido y su fortuna. El mismo Draco se olvidará de su vieja e infantil obsesión, hasta que se haga novio de Harry Potter, quien por ese tiempo trabajará como Agente de Ocultación y Contención de seres mágicos peligrosos.

YYY

Tras casi dos años de relación, Harry conoce de sobra los pucheros, las rabietas, y las necedades de su pareja. Conoce sus manías, obsesiones, libros preferidos y sueños infantiles. Se sabe al dedillo las reacciones apoteósicas del rubio y es por ello que cuando le llega un mensaje del ministerio solicitando su presencia inmediata, Harry tiene ganas de enfrentarse a un colacuerno húngaro antes que a su novio.

—Estás de vacaciones.

No es una pregunta y el tono de Draco indica visiblemente que no entiende porqué tiene que aclarárselo. Han planeado el viaje para alejarse de la rutina y las disparidades de su vida cotidiana. Todo para que Harry tenga que volver a Inglaterra apenas una semana después.

—Es importante, Draco, sabes que no me iría si no fuera necesario.

Harry está revisando un mapa, mientras un Malfoy ceñudo mira con expresión agria el bolso de lona que hay en la cama.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

—Un día, dos a lo sumo, primero tengo que asegurarme que sé a dónde voy.

Draco se gira a mirarle con extrañeza.

—¿Es que no vuelves a Inglaterra?

—No… Tengo que revisar una propiedad en un pueblito de España. Me lo han pedido precisamente a mí porque estoy a menos de una hora en la red Flu.

—¿Vas a trabajo de campo? —pregunta Draco con un ligero de interés.

—Algo así. Hay una propiedad en el pueblo de Torla que ha estado abandonada por años, pero su último dueño está agonizando desde esta mañana y en cualquier momento la propiedad perderá todas sus protecciones. Y al parecer mi jefe cree necesario que alguien vaya a verificar si dentro de la propiedad hay criaturas que deban ser reubicadas, después de eso el asunto quedará en manos de los aurores locales, quienes deberán tomar las precauciones adecuadas para protegerla.

—Detente ahí… ¿estás hablando de la mansión de los Picavento?

—¿La conoces?

—¡Todo mago conoce la historia! Hay apuestas abiertas sobre lo que habrá dentro de la propiedad cuando los contratos de sangre terminen… No puedo creer que vayas a ser uno de los primero en entrar…

El silencio se extiende durante tanto tiempo que Harry sospecha que se trata de su famosa ley de hielo. Cuando se endereza para disculparse de nuevo, se da cuenta que el rubio ha puesto manos a la obra y ha comenzado a vaciar armarios y gavetas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Ni creas por un momento que me voy a quedar aquí.

—¿Qué…? ¡Draco, no! Puede ser peligroso.

—Mayor razón para no dejarte ir solo.

—Ambos sabemos cuál es la verdadera razón de que quieras ir.

—Es _la_ casa encantada, Harry, por supuesto que quiero ir y echarle un vistazo. Es la clase de lugares mágicos a los que debes ir al menos una vez en tu vida.

—Draco…

—El que yo quiera ir no cambia el hecho de que no debes ir solo y lo sabes. Tienes problemas con los hechizos lingüísticos y yo te puedo ayudar con eso.

Harry está listo para negarse, está listo para luchar e imponer su voluntad, pero entonces los ojos de Malfoy se encuentran con los suyos y comprende que nada de lo que haga o diga conseguirá que el rubio se eche para atrás.

—Me voy a arrepentir… —suspira con cierto desánimo.

YYY

Viajan por aparición hasta el control de Red Flu más cercano, desde ahí consiguen un pase para usar las chimenea #56 que los lleva hasta la frontera de Francia y España. Deben esperar cerca de media hora hasta que les asignan un trasladador que los lleva hasta el pequeño pueblito mágico "Dicafonda" escondido hacia el Este del río Ara en el municipio de Torla.

Pese a encontrarse casi en las montañas, el pueblito cuenta con varias posadas, tiendas y hoteles. Harry se maravilla del increíble número de habitantes que hay, hasta que Draco le explica que la mayoría de los magos que están ahí son aquellos que asiste a las arenas instaladas en las afueras del pueblo.

—Se encuentra tan aislado del mundo —explica Draco con calma, mientras busca en su guía el mejor hotel para instalarse—, que es el lugar ideal para realizar convenciones, conciertos y eventos sin temor a la violación del estatuto de la magia. Puedes encontrar un evento nuevo por mes.

Harry silba de sorpresa y sigue a Draco cuando éste decide finalmente cuál es el hotel que quiere.

YYY

Después de instalarse, Harry y Draco deciden acercarse a la oficina de aurores para informarse sobre la mansión. Harry se presenta como el agente enviado por el departamento ingles con Draco como investigador asistente. El encargo les informa que deberán unirse al grupo que viajará a la mansión. El grupo en cuestión está conformado por seis personas, todos ellos tan distintos como el agua del aceite.

—La elección de voluntarios fue reñida —les explica el auror de menor edad en tono de franca alegría, por lo que Draco tiene que ejecutar una serie de complicados ademanes con fin de permitir que tanto Harry como él puedan comprender el idioma.—Todos han querido apuntarse para ver la propiedad, pero al final nos han dado el caso a nosotros.

El auror en Jefe, cuyo nombre es Alberto Segovia, interrumpe entonces para exponer la situación.

—El último heredero de los Picavento agoniza en San Mungo —explica con calma mientras fija el mapa de la zona donde se indica el vago contorno del terreno que van a cubrir—. El hechizo Fidelius que protege la propiedad caerá en cuando exhale su último suspiro, pero los hechizos de protección no desaparecerán de la misma forma. Mientras esos hechizos existan, será imposible reclamar la propiedad para el estado y no podremos ejecutar otro hechizo de ocultación. Si la propiedad queda visible, existe el riesgo de que los muggles lleguen a ella, y eso pone en riesgo el estatuto de magia. Nuestra misión es encontrar la casa.

El auror señala en el mapa una zona con marcador rojo.

—Según los registros que tenemos de hace siglos, la mansión se encuentra justo al lado del río Ara, así que una vez dentro de la propiedad tendremos que encontrar el río y seguirlo. Cuando lleguemos ahí tenemos que eliminar las trampas mágicas y desactivar los hechizos de protección.

—¿No haremos revisión del terreno? —pregunta otro de los aurores.

—Una vez que el Fidelius se haya activado de nuevo, enviarán a otro grupo a realizar la revisión adecuada. Ellos terminaran de limpiar los alrededores.

Otro de los aurores toma la palabra. —Hay rumores de que los Picavento dejaron criaturas mágicas protegiendo su casa.

—Por eso el señor Potter nos acompaña —Hace una señal hacia el joven moreno que saluda con ligera torpeza—. Como agente de la Organización para la Identificación, Reubicación y Contención de Criaturas Mágicas en Situación de Riesgo, su trabajo consiste en realizar una lista de las criaturas que encontremos en el camino.

Le hace una seña para que el muchacho tome la palabra y es entonces que el moreno se levanta de su asiento.

—Vengo en respuesta a una solicitud impuesta por el gobierno español para determinar la naturaleza de las criaturas que puedan existir en este terreno. Mi trabajo consiste en ser testigo presencial y llevar un registro sobre las bestias, seres y espíritus que podamos encontrar en el camino. No tenemos autorización de captura ni permisos de exterminación. En caso de que alguna de ellas resulte ser peligrosa, mi oficina tiene la tarea de enviar a los agentes necesarios para mantener el orden y proteger a los civiles.

—Lo que el agente Potter intenta decir es que en caso de que nos encontremos con criaturas dentro de los terrenos de la mansión, está estrictamente prohibido dañarlas. En caso de peligro, lo mejor será una contención rápida e indolora. Para casos mayores será su oficina la encargada de lidiar con el asunto. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Cuando nadie levanta la mano, el grupo se pone en marcha.

YYY

Arriban a la mansión una hora después. Justo en la entrada de la propiedad hay un centenar de personas intentando colarse, la mayoría provienen del pueblo Dicafonda, donde la noticia de la apertura de la mansión de los Picavento ha corrido como pólvora. Los grupos de apoyo de la oficina de aurores luchan por controlar la situación, así que la llegada del auror Segovia y su grupo los hace sonreír.

—Una vez que entremos quiero un perímetro completo. —ordena el auror jefe en cuanto tiene a sus capitanes frente a él—. Levantaran un hechizo restrictivo alrededor de todo el terreno. De esa forma nadie entrara sin autorización.

—Pero jefe —protesta uno de ellos al escucharlo—, eso los encerrará a ustedes dentro. Y no podrán salir.

—Una vez que lleguemos a la casa y hagamos nuestro trabajo, el hechizo restrictivo caerá. Entonces sabrán que todo está en orden. Dependiendo de las protecciones puede que nos tome la tarde terminar con esto, pero también es posible que nos tome más tiempo.

La tensión en el aire se incrementa conforme pasan las horas hasta el momento en que el encantamiento Fidelius comienza a desvanecerse tras la muerte de su último dueño legítimo. En cuanto desaparece, el grupo de aurores toma el asunto en sus manos y levantan un escudo protector.

El grupo de aurores entra por la verja, ahora visible, y todos ellos desaparecen. Del otro lado del muro el mundo se convierte en una jungla inmensa y terrible, allá donde sus ojos vayan sólo distinguen árboles, maleza y arbustos.

—Es como entrar en otra dimensión. —murmura uno de los aurores que viajan con ellos.

Harry tiene que darle la razón. La propiedad es diez veces más grande de lo que parecía mientras estaban fuera de sus límites, como si tuviera encima un hechizo agrandador. Donde quiera que mire no hay rastro alguno de civilización, la casa ni siquiera se distingue a esa distancia. Comienza a considerar que los Picavento dejaran más que sólo libros cuando decidieron abandonar el lugar.

—Todos en fila —ordena el auror jefe sin detenerse a contemplar el espectáculo—. Estévez e Ibáñez, conmigo. Macías, Ortega y Rocamora, cubrirán nuestra retaguardia. Ustedes dos van en medio.

Los aurores toman inmediatamente posiciones. Avanzan en un grupo compacto de tres aurores al frente, tres atrás, y Harry y Draco en medio. Todos caminan en silencio, varitas levantadas, buscando rastros de trampas en las inmediaciones del camino central.

—Siento que hemos vuelto al Bosque Prohibido. —susurra Draco en inglés para que los otros no consigan oírle.

Harry sonríe mientras intenta sacudirse la sensación de que algo cuelga sobre las ramas de los árboles que hay justo encima de ellos.

—Este bosque es demasiado espeso. —responde el moreno al final.

—Los Picavento se dedicaban al tráfico de criaturas —le comenta Draco también en voz baja—. Dicen que las instalaban dentro de su propiedad antes de venderlas. Es lógico que crearan este inmenso lugar para contener a cientos de ellas. Tiene que ser lo suficientemente grande para almacenarlas a todas sin que existan riesgos de que se coman unas a otras. También tiene que poseer un ambiente cálido, ya que la mayoría prefiere los lugares oscuros, húmedos y remotos. Pero todos están de acuerdo en que de haber quedado criaturas aquí, es probable que ya no existan.

—No estaría tan seguro de eso, Draco.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque presiento que en este bosque hay cosas vivas… y tengo la sensación de que hace muchos años que no han visto a un ser humano. No creo que reaccionen muy bien a nuestra presencia.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué crees eso?

—Pues… no quiero que te alarmes… no quiero que mires… pero creo que hay algo balanceándose sobre nuestras cabezas.

Draco se tensa por un momento, pero continúa caminando como si nada.

—¿Qué son?

—No puedo verlos desde esta distancia. Tendría que mirar hacia arriba y no quiero atraer su atención.

El auror Victor Ortega, que va justo frente a Draco, es el primero que se percata de los animales que se mueven sobre las ramas.

—¿Y esos pájaros?

Señala hacia ellos y todos siguen la dirección de su mano.

Encaramados sobre las ramas más bajas, hay un montón de pájaros de los colores más vistosos y variados. Son de tamaño mediano y poseen un plumaje esponjado y largas crestas. Parecen completamente inofensivos, exóticos y brillantes. Incluso cuando cantan todo el mundo se maravilla del armonioso sonido. Tiene ritmo y es ligeramente embriagante. Cantan y cantan con un ritmo desquiciante. Conforme la música inunda el bosque, Draco comienza a sentirse ligeramente mareado. Nota que la sangre late en su cabeza, que sus piernas se doblan como mantequilla.

—_Insonorus —_tras el grito de Harry, el canto de los pájaros enmudece por completo. El grupo de aves se desbanda sin emitir ni un solo quejido—. ¿Todos están bien?

—¿Qué eran esas cosas? _—_pregunta Estévez con alarma.

—Fwooper —responde Harry mientras revisa las alturas con atención y calma—Son pájaros africanos extremadamente raros. Su canto resulta agradable al oído, pero termina por volver loco a quien lo escucha. Me sorprende que sobrevivieran en esta jungla, son animales que requieren de mucha atención.

—¿Quién querría una mascota que te puede volver loco? —pregunta la muchacha llamada Ibáñez mientras se incorpora del suelo.

—En el mercado normal sus plumas y huevos alcanzan precios exorbitantes.

Harry murmura su hechizo de notas y graba en su primer renglón "_División: Bestia. Grupo de Fwooper. Meta: Reubicación"_

—Los Picavento estaban locos —murmura el auror llamado Rocamora en cuanto consigue recuperarse—. ¿Qué otra clase de criaturas trajeron desde África?

El susto pone a todos en alerta, aunque por suerte para ellos, el canto fue demasiado corto para causarles daño. Cuando vuelven a ponerse en marcha todos procuran mantener vigilado el cielo. Caminan durante largo rato alejándose del camino principal mientras siguen la brújula que rastrea el rio Ara.

Conforme el terreno se vuelve más tupido y los árboles se convierten en torres inmensas, Harry comienza a sentir que se han perdido. De pronto nota la corriente de aire caliente que golpea su cara justo cuando cruza entre una pareja de árboles. El resto no parece notarlo porque caminan sin detenerse.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry?

—Creo que hemos cruzado una barrera de contención. —le responde a Draco mientras siguen avanzando.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No… pero hay algo que me está molestando.

Alberto hace una pausa después de una hora de caminata para revisar su brújula.

—Ya tendríamos que estar ahí —murmura el auror mientras revisa la dirección—. Macías, por favor consulta tu brújula.

—_Locus fluvio _—El hechizo resplandece al final de la varita para convertirse en la imagen de una pequeña brújula mágica que señala en una dirección diametralmente opuesta que la brújula que Alberto conjuro en un principio—. ¡¿Qué diablos?!

—¡Ortega! Tu brújula. —La mujer más pequeña de todos, pero la segunda en edad, se apresura a cumplir las órdenes de Alberto. La brújula que ella conjura apunta en una tercera dirección, diferente de las otras dos.

Nadie dice nada durante los siguientes cinco minutos mientras todos intentan el hechizo brújula. Pero ninguna apunta en la misma dirección.

—Debemos estar en una especie de laberinto —explica Segovia con voz tensa—. Es de vital importancia que nos mantengamos juntos. Vamos a preparar un potente hechizo de iluminación que marcará todas las fuentes de agua. Voy a necesitar a tres de ustedes.

Los tres elegidos se reúnen en un círculo compacto y están listos para iniciar el encantamiento cuando los atacan.

La sombra aparece de la nada, salta sobre el joven Estévez antes de que nadie consiga reaccionar. Cuando Harry distingue lo que acaba de caer sobre ellos siente que su estómago se encoge. Su primera reacción es gritar sin pararse a pensar.

—_SPICULA._

Una luz deslumbrante sale del extremo de su varita y golpea al monstruo en el rostro. La sombra gruñe y sacude su cabeza, molesta. Alberto corre hacia Estévez y lo alzan de su chaqueta en el mismo instante en que Ortega le lanza un hechizo desmaius a la criatura.

—¡CORRAN! —grita Harry mientras empuja a la mujer para que se aleje. Después se gira para sujetar la mano de Draco y echar a correr— ¡ES UN NUNDU! ¡LOS HECHIZOS NO FUNCIONAN CON ÉL! ¡NO INTENTEN ENFRENTARLO!

Ante sus gritos el grupo reacciona con rapidez. Dan media vuelta y huyen hacia el bosque. Harry sujeta la mano de Draco con fuerza, y siendo que es él quien corre al frente, el moreno se percata del momento exacto en que el laberinto se pone en acción. En un momento el auror Segovia corre frente a él y al segundo siguiente el mundo a su alrededor es un bosque inmenso y oscuro. Harry se detiene y detrás de él Draco choca con su espalda.

—No puedo más, Harry. —balbucea el rubio mientras se deja caer al suelo.

El moreno se gira hacia él preocupado porque Draco también desaparezca frente a sus ojos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —inquiere el rubio en cuanto consigue recuperar el aliento.

—Nundu —responde Harry aún sin aire—. Leopardo africano, extremadamente raro, pero peligrosísimo. Sólo un grupo numeroso de magos pueden dominarlo… La verdad es que no puedo ni imaginarme cómo fue que llego a parar aquí.

—¿Vendrá por nosotros?

—Creo que estaba contenido dentro de una zona especial. Sentí la barrera cuando la cruzamos, es probable que hayamos salido de ella pero lo mejor será estar alerta por si acaso.

—¿Y los otros?

—Me temo que el laberinto hizo de las suyas. Los hemos perdido. Por suerte para ellos los aurores están entrenados para localizar a sus compañeros sin importar la situación. Con un poco de tiempo podrán reagruparse.

—¿Y nosotros?

—Regresar no es una opción, estoy seguro de que no podremos encontrar la salida, pero cabe la posibilidad de que volvamos con el nundu. Lo mejor es seguir de frente, encontrar el río y después la casa. Si conseguimos llegar y desarmamos las protecciones, el laberinto se desvanecerá.

—De acuerdo.

—Es importante que nos mantengamos juntos, estoy seguro de que los Picavento consiguieron reunir una variedad impresionante de criaturas de toda clase. Y no quiero que el laberinto nos separe.

Harry hace la segunda anotación en su libreta mágica: _"División Bestia. Nundu. Meta: Contención y posible exterminación"_, mientras Draco hace un inventario rápido de los hechizos que conoce y podrían ser útiles en esa situación. Se decide por uno de los hechizos más sencillos y prácticos del manual de encantamientos básicos.

—_Aqua lucem. —_murmura el hechizo en voz baja, mientras apunta con su varita hacia una rama que sostiene en la otra mano.

—¿Un rastreador de agua? —inquiere Harry al acercarse.

—Un laberinto no puede trasladar objetos de un lugar a otro, puede esconderlos, o tapar las rutas hacia ellos, pero siguen estando ahí. El río mantiene su curso, el laberinto no puede alterarlo, pero sí puede impedirnos el paso hasta él. Una vez que encontremos el rastro del río bastará con seguir su cauce.

—Excelente, Draco.

Caminan con cautela, deteniéndose cada cinco minutos para verificar que la rama se sacuda hacia la dirección adecuada. En su trayecto hacia la casa de los Picavento el sueño de Draco de hacer frente a las criaturas mágicas más peligrosas se hace más o menos realidad.

Se topan con un grupo de cangrejos de fuego que no se toman nada bien que haya intrusos en su territorio. Harry se niega a utilizar hechizos de ataque, por lo que Draco debe conformarse con hechizos de desarme y contención. Los malditos animales lanzan fuego sin cesar mientras que el rubio intenta seguir las órdenes que Harry le grita sin cesar.

—¡Intenta darles vuelta. El estómago es la única parte donde los desmanius funcionan!

Y Draco lo intenta pero es condenadamente difícil voltear a uno cuando otros tres se ponen detrás de ti e intentan carbonizarte en vida. Pese a todas las dificultades consiguen dejar inconsciente a todos, aunque Draco termina con su ropa chamuscada y un par de heridas en los antebrazos.

Pero la cosa no acaba ahí, mientras caminan por esa pequeña selva mágica se encuentran con la terrible Occamy. Harry apenas si tiene tiempo de reaccionar ante el repentino movimiento que surge a su derecha antes de que la gigantesca serpiente emplumada se lance contra su cara. Draco, que camina detrás de él, tropieza con el moreno que retrocede repentinamente. La Occamy sisea furiosa mientras agita las plumas de su cuerpo, levanta el cuerpo decidida a convertirlos en presa; su tamaño es de aproximadamente diez metros y su cuerpo se contorsiona para evitar los ataques que recibe.

Harry y Draco prueban con una infinidad de encantamientos pero ninguno de ellos consigue dar en el blanco. Al final consiguen escapar de ella utilizando varios _desmaius_ y un hechizo deslumbrante, y tan atareados están lanzando hechizos de defensa que no presentan atención a la brisa caliente que sopla hacia ellos cuando cruzan el límite de otro campo de contención.

Caminan a prisa mientras se alejan del nido de la occamy, hasta que se topan con una Manticora. La bestia mide cerca de dos metros. Tiene la cabeza de un león de melena dorada que ruge hacia ellos en cuanto los ve llegar. Entre las patas se encuentra el cuerpo de su última presa cubierta en sangre, es gracias a ello que la bestia no se levanta para atacarlos. Harry reacciona lo suficientemente rápido para tomar la mano de Draco y correr lejos. Consiguen salir de la zona de contención de la Manticora solo para encontrarse con un billywing, una especie de insecto de un metro de longitud que intenta abalanzarse sobre Harry. El moreno lo paraliza antes de que el animal consiga clavarle su inmenso aguijón, entre tanto Draco lo encapsula en una burbuja de contención.

—¿Nos hemos desviado de nuestro camino? —pregunta Harry con cansancio mientras se quita el suéter chamuscado y se revisa el corte que tiene en el antebrazo.

—No —responde Draco mientras sujeta su brazo—. _Episkey_.

El corte de Harry se cierra por completo y la herida desaparece. Harry enreda los dedos en el cabello de Draco mientras lo atrae hacia él. Draco entierra el rostro en su cuello y aspira el aroma a sudor y adrenalina que rodea a su pareja. Se toman dos segundos para sostenerse uno al otro mientras recuperan el aliento.

Draco comienza a darse cuenta que no está hecho para esa clase de trabajo. Le gusta estar limpio, le encanta oler a jabón y colonia, le gusta la frescura de su oficina y hasta es posible que encuentre encantadora la rutina de su trabajo. En cambio ese viajecito le está moliendo los huesos, lo mantiene tenso y está destrozando unos magníficos zapatos de 200 galeones. Sin mencionar que tiene la ropa chamuscada, el pelo revuelto y maltratado, un par de moretones de cuando la occamy le salto encima, la ropa cubierta de tierra, apesta a sudor y está seguro de que sus tripas han comenzado a comerse entre ellas porque no deja de sentir que su estómago ruge con un hambre voraz.

Cuando se da cuenta de que su suéter favorito tiene un horrible desgarrón en el codo, toda su infelicidad estalla como una burbuja de agua.

—¿Qué clase de loco deja a una Manticora suelta?

—Por sus huevos.

—Son Bienes No Comerciales de Clase A.

—Ya. Estoy seguro de que los Picavento no lo sabían o habrían sido más precavidos con la ley.

Draco se niega a dejarse vencer por el sarcasmo de su novio—¿No se supone que son animales extremadamente peligrosos?

—Lo son. Capturar uno es casi imposible. Se requiere de varios magos entrenados ya que su piel rechaza la mayoría de ataques. Tuvimos suerte de que estuviera en medio de su comida o habríamos terminado bastante peor.

Draco quiere seguir protestando pero Harry lo envuelve en un firme abrazo y no lo suelta hasta que siente que la tensa espalda del rubio se relaja. Mientras se encuentra entre sus brazos Draco se maravilla que Harry, a diferencia de él, parezca compuesto y firme. Le sorprende que no huela mal, no como él, que seguro apesta a zorros muertos. Draco hunde la nariz en su cuello y aspira con deleite el aroma de Harry.

Es un aroma que nunca terminara por aburrirlo y que incluso en situaciones tensas consigue relajarlo. Lo hace sentir en casa.

—Draco, estás haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello.

Al escucharlo el rubio se da cuenta de que se ha puesto a restregar su nariz contra ese pedazo de piel que tiene a mano. En lugar de avergonzarse se decide a morderlo en venganza.

—¡Ow! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Diablos, Harry, tu trabajo apesta.

—Siempre te he dicho que no hay gloria alguna en eso de ir corriendo por la selva buscando animales que no deberían estar ahí.

—Siempre que hablas de ello suena emocionante.

—Es mi trabajo y me gusta, por supuesto que es emocionante, pero nunca he dicho que fuera fácil. Siempre sé lo que estoy buscando y solo en raras ocasiones me las he tenido que ver con otras criaturas, pero aquí no tengo ni idea de cuántos animales distintos haya. Sé que es difícil pero lo has hecho bastante bien hasta ahora.

—Apesto.

Intenta no sonar infantil pero el puchero le sale sin querer y Harry lo abraza con fuerza y le besa la nariz. Entiende lo que es descubrir que la realidad no se asemeja a los sueños que uno atesora desde niño.

—No estás preparado, pero no hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

—No, Harry, me refiero a la clase de aromas que detesto en los hombres. Tengo hambre y tengo ganas de darme un baño.

Harry se ríe y el sonido consigue aliviar un poco la pena del rubio.

—Para mí siempre olerás bien—le susurra el moreno mientras le besa las orejas, la nariz y sus mejillas. Al final lo besa en la boca. Un beso sin prisas que consiguen calmar la ansiedad del rubio. Se besan a profundidad, ofreciendo el consuelo que solo pueden ofrecer los amantes.

—¿Listo para seguir? —pregunta el moreno después de separarse.

—Vamos.

Se ponen en marcha y durante la siguiente hora deben hacer frente no sólo a las bestias que van encontrando en el camino, sino también a las paredes que el laberinto levanta frente a ellos. Cada vez que el río parece próximo, el laberinto se las arregla para levantar un muro frente a sus caras, lo peor es que es invisible hasta que alguno de ellos choca contra él. Entonces deben desviarse a izquierda o derecha mientras intentan rodearlo.

Llevan caminando horas cuando Draco comienza a sentir que la desesperación hace presa de él. La sensación de caminar en círculos, de ser una rata atrapada en una caja, le provoca malestar y malhumor. Tiene ganas de gritar y lanzarse de cabeza en un torbellino de maldiciones y conjuros para acabar con el calor, el encierro y la sensación de opresión que crece en su pecho.

La angustia crece de tal forma que Draco se siente incapaz de seguir. Su paso vacila hasta que comienza a quedarse atrás mientras Harry se halla demasiado enfrascado en la búsqueda del río Ara. El rubio se deja caer al suelo mientras siente que el mundo se acaba.

Es el final.

—¡Draco, no!—ni siquiera el grito de Harry consigue hacerlo reaccionar, ni siquiera se da cuenta de que ha vuelto a buscarlo—_Stupefy_

Se oye un grito seguido por el sonido de un golpe, inmediatamente después la sensación de angustia desaparece. Cuando Draco se da la vuelta se topa con la visión de un pequeño monstruo peludo y de cabeza gris, de no más de treinta centímetros de estatura, que se halla despatarrado en suelo a unos metros detrás de él. De entre su boca entreabierta se asoma una hilera de largo y afilados dientes.

Draco salta hacia atrás mientras se arrastra lejos.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Pogrebin. Le gusta cazar humanos. Los acecha a escondidas y aviva la semilla de la desesperación hasta que la víctima se rinde. Entonces la devoran.

Draco emite un tembloroso gemido mientras intenta incorporarse. Harry lo ayuda y sujeta su mano mientras lo aleja del Pogrebin. Para espantar el miedo, Draco se concentra en la búsqueda de río. La rama brilla con mayor intensidad mientras se acercan más y más.

El sol se ha puesto por completo cuando finalmente consiguen alcanzar el río. El sonido del agua deslizándose sin prisa es un murmullo suave que se une al cantar de los grillos y los búhos. De noche es difícil determinar la anchura del río y más aún su profundidad, pero Harry supone que los Picavento también alteraron sus dimensiones.

Intentan seguir la corriente, pero resulta imposible mantenerse al borde del río ya que hay troncos caídos, barro, y árboles interponiéndose en el camino. Ambos concuerdan en que intentar rodear representa un peligro en sí mismo.

—Probablemente terminemos de vuelta en el laberinto y tengamos que pasar otras tres horas caminando hasta encontrar otra salida.

Draco cabecea en acuerdo, así que al final deciden navegar. Escogen varios de los troncos caídos y los hacen levitar hasta su orilla. Harry utiliza hechizos de unión e impermeabilidad para construir una pequeña balsa. Draco conjura un hechizo burbuja sobre ella lo cual impedirá que los ataquen desde el aire, después transforma ambos suéteres en chalecos flotadores por si acaso terminarán cayendo al agua.

Con todos los preparativos listos ambos suben a la barca y Harry encanta dos remos para que hagan el trabajo de impulsar la barca. Avanzan en silencio durante un buen rato, los mosquitos y otras cosas se estrellan contra la burbuja de Draco. En las orillas del río se distinguen siluetas moviéndose, sin duda alertadas por el sonido que ellos hacen al pasar. En ciertos casos escuchan el chapoteo del agua cuando algunas de esas criaturas se sumergen rápidamente.

Mientras viajan Harry va anotando los nombres de todas las criaturas que ve. _Tebo. Streeler. Graphorn. Uro. _Todas criaturas de clasificación XXX o incluso XXXX. Todos ellos raros y de valiosas propiedades. En cierto momento la balsa se sacude cuando algo que parece un cocodrilo pasa bajo ella, por suerte el animal se limita a seguir sin prestarles la más mínima atención.

—Esto es un verdadero zoológico—murmura Harry mientras anota nombre tras nombre.

—Los Picavento estaban locos de remate.—gruñe Draco mientras contiene un bostezo.—Lo que me sorprende a mí es que la mayoría de estas criaturas sobreviviera aquí.

—Son animales salvajes. Es lógico que sepan adaptarse y luchar…

—¡Harry! ¡Mira! ¡La casa!

Draco señala hacia el frente; a lo lejos se distingue una forma oscura y alta.

Consiguen acercarse lo suficiente hacia el pequeño muelle destartalado que se encuentra junto a la casa, una vez ahí desembarcan con cuidado. Los tablones podridos crujen bajos sus pies y el aire que sopla hacia ellos es seco y frío. Dentro de los jardines de la mansión la magia del laberinto no tiene efecto. Harry lo comprueba conjurando su brújula una y otra vez, todas ellas apuntando siempre hacia el norte, pero en su lugar ambos deben cruzar un inmenso pantano que se extiende por todo el jardín.

Draco maldice cada vez que su pie cae en un hoyo de agua sucia. En cierto momento, mientras esta recitando el hechizo de limpieza para sus zapatos, el rubio nota una pequeña luz oscilando a lo lejos. La pequeña luz oscila una y otra vez como si se tratará de alguien que también está zigzagueando a causa del pantano.

—¡Harry! ¡Son los aurores!

Antes de que Harry levante la vista del suelo, Draco comienza a lanzar chispas rojas con su varita.

—Espera—Harry le sujeta el brazo y lo fuerza a bajar la varita. El tono bajo y suspicaz del moreno hace que Draco se tense. —Sigamos de frente—le ordena sin soltarlo.

Caminan con cuidado mientras la luz mantiene su calmado bamboleo. Después de un rato la luz detiene el avance y se queda quieta mientras se apaga lentamente hasta desaparecer. Draco está a punto de comentar algo sobre el asunto cuando se percata de una segunda luz brillando a unos metros a su izquierda. Después de un rato una tercera luz se aparece un poquitín más cerca.

—¿Qué son?—pregunta el rubio ajustando su paso al de Harry, sin importarle ya el estado de sus zapatos.

—Creo que Hinkypunks, han de estar aquí para extraviar a los intrusos. Será mejor no apartarse de este camino y llegar a la mansión lo antes posible. No queremos que salten encima de nosotros.

Draco le da la razón y camina con más aprisa mientras más y más luces comienzan a brotar por todo el pantano. Cuando es obvio que los intrusos no tienen intención de dejarse guiar por las lucecitas, los hinkypunks comienzan a cerrar filas sobre los extraños. Las luces comienzan a brotar a tan solo un metro de ellos y cuando Harry distingue la vaporosa silueta de uno de sus dueños empuja a Draco hacia la casa mientras le ordena que corra.

El maldito pantano es aún más grande de lo que esperan pero consiguen llegar hasta el pórtico de la mansión. En cuanto ponen un pie sobre la casa todas las luces se desvanecen en la noche. Draco se inclina para recuperar el aliento mientras Harry realiza una inspección rápida sobre la gran puerta de madera.

—_Revelio—_el hechizo hace destellar la puerta e inmediatamente después una serie de líneas brillantes comienzan a perfilarse sobre la madera. Son los conjuros puestos sobre la casa.—No veo que aquí aparezca ninguna de las protecciones de la propiedad—anuncia Harry con una ligera confusión.—¿No se supone que todos encantamientos han de enlistarse en la puerta de entrada?

—En las casas normales así se hace, pero en las grandes mansiones… en las mansiones realmente antiguas hay un cuarto especial donde la familia recita los conjuros que protegen todo el lugar.

—¿Así lo hicieron en Malfoy Manor?

—Por supuesto. Y de hecho es casi seguro que tu casa en Grimmauld Place también lo tenga.

—¿Y dónde está?

—Solo el cabeza de familia lo sabe. Es un cuarto oculto en lo profundo de la mansión, dentro se encuentra no solo el núcleo de magia que protege este lugar, ahí se guarda el espíritu de cada familia.

—Y supongo que no es fácil de encontrar.

—Si los dueños estuvieran con vida sería imposible. Nadie ajeno a la familia puede acceder a él, pero ya que todos los descendientes han muerto es probable que podamos encontrarlo, aunque si son como los Malfoy habrá toda clase de trampas y hechizos esperando activarse con el primer ingenuo que intente acceder a las protecciones.

—Vaya con los magos sangre pura.

—No lo entiendes Harry… imagina que algo ha pasado de padre a hijo durante generaciones. Imagina que eso representa no sólo un hogar, sino un legado a tus descendientes. Si en algún momento tu familia dejará de existir, una idea que resulta chocante para los más tradicionalistas, entonces no habrá quien proteja este lugar, nada evitará que algún mago oportunista intente apropiarse de ella y la convierta en quien sabe qué, así que muchos se aseguran de preparar sorpresas para quienes lo intenten.

—Sigo creyendo que es llevar la paranoia demasiado lejos.

—Es parte de una de las tradiciones en las que todo mago de sangre pura es inculcado.

—Como sea, ¿tienes idea de dónde puede estar?

—Siempre se halla en los niveles inferiores.

Harry cabecea y le hace una seña para que entren. La mansión está completamente a oscuras, así que ambos utilizan un _lumus_ para alumbrar su camino. El lugar huele a humedad y encierro. Todas las ventanas están cubiertas de polvo negro, las cortinas se hallan infestadas de doxy e incluso se topan con el bundimun, un hongo verdoso con muchos ojos que ha comenzado a invadir todos los cimientos de la casa. Draco y Harry se apartan de ellos ya que son mundialmente conocidos por escupir acido.

Dentro de la casa se topan con un grupo de cuadros gritones, un par de fantasmas mal encarados que no dejan de seguirlos mientras murmuran sobre maldiciones y ofensas familiares, pero ninguno de ellos intenta hacerles daño. Encuentran un par de duendes que están listos para atacarlos, hasta que Draco los echa lejos con un _repelus._ Dentro de la casa también hay varios animales peligrosos que han logrado meterse a través de alguna ventana y que ahora reclaman el terreno como propio.

Mientras esquivan a unos murciélagos Draco tropieza con el armario que tiene detrás. La puerta se sacude y se abre. De inmediato se forma una nube negra de la cual emerge un rostro terrible, un rostro familiar con cierto aire de serpiente. El rostro que le provoco pesadillas durante años e hizo miserable su adolescencia. El mismo rostro que aún le provoca angustia. El rubio se queda sin habla durante un momento, demasiado impresionado para hablar. Su corazón se paraliza y el mundo se torna de un gris oscuro.

—_Riddikulus_

Es Harry quien reacciona a tiempo y dirige su ataque contra la sombra. El Voldemort se pone rígido y cuando habla emite un gorgojeo como el de un globo al desinflarse. Harry emite una risa seca y el boggart se esfuma en el aire.

Pese a descubrir la verdad Draco no puede evitar la oleada de viejos recuerdos que le asalta como una avalancha de nieve.

—Draco…—Harry susurra su nombre con una ternura que lo hace sufrir.

El moreno lo abraza con fuerza intentando calmar la agitación de su novio.

—Sólo era un boggart—murmura contra su oreja sin soltarlo.

Draco sacude la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, pero se obliga a calmar el temblor desenfrenado de su corazón. Harry no lo suelta hasta que no lo siente relajarse en sus brazos, y aún entonces le da besos cariñosos en la cabeza hasta que lo oye reír.

Pasado el susto continúan con su búsqueda.

Luchan contra un demonio que se esconde en el armario del primer piso. Se enfrentan a los gritos de unos espectros enloquecidos, y al final deben aguatar a un fantasma muy pedante que se la pasa exigiendo que salgan de la que aún considera su casa. En su camino hacia las plantas inferiores también se topan con un poltergeist en estado de hibernación, pero en cuanto los ve salta y se pone a lanzarles cosas y a intentar vomitar sobre ellos. Su insistencia es tal que al final deben encerrarlo en una pequeña alacena que encuentran al fondo de uno de los cuartos.

Por el camino también encuentran varias trampas instaladas para los intrusos, trampas que van desde sencillos hechizos de transmutación hasta hechizos capaces de matar con solo activarlos. Tardan horas examinando habitación por habitación, desactivando las trampas que impiden su paso. En su inspección se topan con un nido de duendes de Cornualles que al verlos se ponen a gritar e intentan emboscarlos. Harry les cierra la puerta en la cara y la marca para futuras referencias.

Se topan con duendes, demonios con grandes dientes y nidos de insectos gigantes, hasta que finalmente encuentran la entrada al sótano. Bajan las escaleras con precaución, atentos al crujido de la madera que resuena a cada paso que dan. Harry utiliza un hechizo de luz máxima para iluminar el camino. Por lo visto se trata de un pasillo larguísimo y angosto, sin puertas a los lados ni adornos de ninguna clase. Harry murmura un _revelio_ e inmediatamente el pasillo se cubre con telarañas brillantes que muestran la clase de hechizos trampa que hay en él. El moreno comienza a trabajar estudiando la clase de encantamientos que hay.

—Oye, Draco, mira este hechizo de aquí, ¿lo reconoces?

Harry se gira para dejarle espacio pero se sorprende cuando al darse vuelta se encuentra con un pasillo vacío.

OoO

Lo que sucede es que mientras Harry está mirando con atención los encantamientos del pasillo, Draco se distrae mirando una pequeña luz en la pared que surge en cuanto las protecciones del pasillo se hacen visibles. La luz se vuelve nítida, va agrandándose, y hay algo en ella que resulta sumamente llamativa. Draco se deja envolver por la luz hipnótica, se acerca hasta que finalmente consigue tocarla.

Hay un fogonazo y de pronto el rubio se halla de pie en medio de una habitación vacía.

Draco se da la vuelta, ligeramente confundido—¿Harry?

Está solo en una habitación cerrada, sin puertas ni ventanas, no hay estantes, no hay sillas, no hay adornos, sólo existe una mesa sencilla en el centro de la habitación. Y sobre ella hay una esfera de vidrio brillante.

Draco se acerca con cautela buscando signos de peligro. La esfera no reacciona ante los hechizos _revelio_ que Draco utiliza, pero hay algo en ella que despierta los recelos del rubio. Parece inofensiva y siendo que es el único objeto de la habitación, Draco no tiene más opción que extender la mano y colocar los dedos sobre la superficie.

La esfera es completamente lisa y ligeramente viscosa.

Mientras la toca, Draco experimenta una súbita descarga que sacude su cuerpo, la sensación es intensa pero breve. Cuando se aparta de la esfera, la habitación es completamente diferente. A su alrededor el mundo se ha convertido en un desierto infinito y Draco se halla justo en la entrada de un inmenso templo. El sol caliente le resulta opresivo y sofocante.

—Bienvenido.

Draco se gira hacia la voz que proviene del templo. La silueta que se recorta contra las sombras es fácilmente distinguible.

Un grifo.

Los Grifos son bestias mundialmente conocidas por ser Guardianes Vigilantes, son seres inteligentes, capaces de razonar y ceder; y es gracias a su ferocidad y su poder que los magos los utilizan para proteger y guardar tesoros.

Y es gracias a esa presencia que Draco entiende dónde está. La esfera lo ha transportado al centro mismo de la casa, un lugar que no se encuentra de forma física en ninguna parte. Para desactivar todas las protecciones de la casa tendrá que sobrevivir a las pruebas que la casa misma le imponga. Si demuestra que no tiene intenciones malignas contra la propiedad podrá acceder al núcleo de todas las defensas que los Picavento erigieron en torno a su hogar. Y entonces podrá irse a casa.

Draco toma aire con calma y se acerca al grifo. La bestia tiene las patas delanteras, las alas, y la cabeza de un águila gigante, el resto del cuerpo pertenecen a un león.

—¿Puedo pasar?—pregunta Draco con voz firme.

—No hasta que demuestres que tu sangre es pura. Sólo los magos de antiguo linaje tienen derecho a interferir en las protecciones de este hogar.

—¿Cómo puedo probarlo?

—Entrega tu sangre en la puerta. Si tienes un linaje mágico podrás pasar.

—¿Y si no?

—Te devoraré.

Draco chasquea la lengua pero se acerca hasta la entrada y con ayuda de su varita realiza un pequeño corte en su índice derecho. En cuanto la sangre mana acerca su dedo hacia la puerta que resplandece al entrar en contacto con su sangre. El interior consiste en otro inmenso pasillo alto, oscuro y húmedo.

En cuanto Draco entra, la puerta tras de él se cierra y el rubio debe conjurar un _lumus_ para iluminar su camino. Dentro del templo Draco debe enfrentar trampas mágicas, criaturas mortales y resolver acertijos; mientras supera un reto tras otro, Draco maldice la paranoia de los magos sangre pura. Intenta no pensar en todos los sortilegios que su propia casa tiene pero es difícil defender viejas tradiciones mientras tiene que desarmar trampas mortales y deshacerse de espectros asesinos.

Termina exhausto pero al final consigue llegar a la última sala. El silencio es absoluto y hay algo en la oscuridad que le provoca ansiedad. Al centro de la sala misma se encuentra un pedestal desde donde brilla el globo de energía azul que contiene todas las protecciones y contratos que los Picavento invocaron para mantener su hogar a salvo.

Draco se acerca con cautela hacia el pedestal y mientras lo hace revisa con atención la sala. El núcleo mágico desprende una energía helada y firme, su poder atrae toda la atención. Tanto así que Draco no se percata de la sombra negra que se alza a sus pies, se agita como si fuera una sábana que es golpeada por el viento. Si alguien la mira de frente, en un día soleado, a mitad de la tarde, sólo vería una capa hecha de humo negro, pero en plena oscuridad la sombra pasa desapercibida, como un fantasma invisible. Es imposible notar cómo se mueve, lenta pero inexorablemente, mientras ondula.

Draco extiende sus manos hacia la esfera de magia y en cuanto lo hace una ráfaga de energía lo manda al suelo. Su confusión dura un momento, pero mientras él yace en el suelo, la sombra negra comienza a trepar por su cuerpo. Draco siente el peso de la capa negra, y al enderezarse para mirar no puede ahogar el grito que su boca emite. Basta un solo vistazo para comprender de lo que se trata.

El Lethifold, conocido como la mortaja viviente, es una criatura terrible que devora a sus víctimas después de asfixiarlas.

Draco intenta desprenderse de ella pero la sombra se aferra de tal forma que resulta imposible sacudírsela de encima. En cuanto cubre su pecho ya no hay marcha atrás. Draco intenta no entrar en pánico pero la sola visión de la sábana oscura cubriendo su cuerpo es demasiado para él. Mientras lucha contra el hechizo de inmovilidad que la esfera ha puesto sobre sus piernas busca en su memoria conocimientos sobre el Lethifold. Recuerda haber leído un libro sobre criaturas oscuras, un libro que hablaba sobre vencerlas. Recuerda leerlo junto a su padre, pero no puede recordar nada más.

El pánico ha borrado por completo su mente.

_Piensa, calma, recuerda_, se obliga a repetir el mantra mientras la capa lo va cubriendo poco a poco. Tenía diez años cuando su padre le hizo una lista de las criaturas más peligrosas del mundo. Recuerda que lo hizo memorizar la lista además de aprender todos los conjuros de defensa contra cada una.

Intenta recordar la lista pero su mente se niega a conjurar el recuerdo.

Hasta que finalmente recuerda la voz de su madre, sonando desaprobatoria y firme.

_La capa de la muerte… sólo la felicidad puede apartarla. _

Lo recuerda con precisión y quiere reírse de pura agonía.

_Patronus_.

Por supuesto, sólo el _patronus_ puede ahuyentar a la criatura. Y tiene que ser una clase de ironía el hecho de que sea el único hechizo que le cuesta trabajo. Tal vez sea culpa de su pasado pero lo cierto es que nunca ha conseguido conjurar un _patronus_ corpóreo.

La sábana negra continúa con su avance, lentamente cubre su rostro con una sensación fría y viscosa. Draco aparta el miedo y se concentra en un recuerdo feliz.

_La primera vez que su padre lo sentó en sus rodillas y le leyó en voz alta. _

_La primera vez que su madre le cantó su canción de cumpleaños_

_La primera vez que montó en una escoba._

_La primera vez que hizo un hechizo. _

Ha probado con toda clase de recuerdos, ha tratado con toda clase de memorias, pero ninguna ha funcionado. Incluso las clases particulares con Harry han resultado inútiles…

_Harry…_

Draco se concentra en su novio, intentando apartar el pánico y la sofocante sensación de la falta de oxígeno. El recuerdo de su rostro ovalado, sus labios tersos, la sensación de vacío que sintió cuando Harry le sonrío por primera vez. La felicidad cuando se besaron. El encanto de escucharlo reír. La vibrante emoción que lo inunda cada vez que duerme a su lado.

_Harry. _

Y lo recuerda: El momento justo cuando Harry le sonrío con una ternura infinita y le susurro las palabras que le hicieron inmensamente feliz.

_Te amo_

Se concentra en el recuerdo, en la sensación electrizante, en la felicidad y el encanto. Su mente se llena de Harry y el rubio utiliza sus últimas fuerzas para conjurar el _patronus. _

Casi de inmediato Draco siente el aire fresco que entra de nuevo en sus pulmones. La sombra sale despedida hacia la oscuridad, embestida por la deslumbrante silueta plateada que extiende su bello plumaje en defensa del rubio. Draco se endereza a tiempo para vislumbrar como un pavo real hecho de luz plateada ahuyenta al Lethifold por completo.

En cuanto completa su trabajo, el patronus se desvanece.

Draco no pierde tiempo y se acerca al globo de magia y sin perder ni un momento comienza a recitar los conjuros para deshabilitar cada una de las trampas. En cuanto las defensas de la casa ceden, la puerta del cuarto aparece justo detrás de Draco e inmediatamente Harry la derriba con todo el ímpetu que lo caracteriza. Sin mediar palabra el moreno se abalanza sobre él y lo abraza con el alivio de reencontrarse con su novio.

Se abrazan durante largo rato y cuando Harry lo besa, Draco se deja hacer, y si en determinado momento mete las manos bajo la ropa del moreno pues deberán perdonarlo ya que considera que se merece una buena dosis de Harry para curar el espanto.

OoO

El grupo del auror Segovia consigue llegar a la casa para encontrarse con un Harry y Draco exhaustos de su viaje, aunque con inmensas sonrisas de satisfacción.

—Nuestro trabajo está hecho—anuncia Harry mientras se pone de pie—De aquí en adelante la mansión es toda suya.

El auror Segovia les agradece por su apoyo y los despide, sin notar que la urgencia de los muchachos se debe a algo más que simple cansancio.

Amanece ya cuando Harry y Draco vuelven a su hotel. Mientras Harry manda la lista de criaturas encontradas, Draco se pone a preparar la tina de baño y si al final terminan el día retozando en el agua no hay quien pueda culparlos. Dejemos que disfruten de su momento, ya será mañana cuando estén listos para continuar con su viaje.

OoO

Fin.

_Termine, ¡gracias!_

_Edite la historia después para incluir la forma que posee el patronus de Draco, gracias a que Perla Negra me comentó que le hubiese gustado saber qué forma tomaba. Lo cierto es que mientras escribía la escena sí pensé en añadirlo, pero por alguna razón no lo hice, así que lo edito ahora._

_El pavo real es una de las criaturas más majestuosas, territoriales, y fieras que existen. Tiene unas tonalidades en verde y azul que son espectaculares. Creo que su belleza se adapta al rubio como un perfecto guante._

_Es encantador. _


End file.
